Head Trouble
by xsunnyforlifex
Summary: Draco drives Hermione crazy, up to the point where Hermione gives up her head position to get away from Draco. What will Draco do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Head Trouble

Hermione's POV

I spent my summer with Harry and Ron at the burrow before 7th year, and I was looking forward to going back to school. My owl Jane flew into my room a week before school started with a surprisingly heavy parcel. After opening it I nearly fainted, for I had gotten Head Girl.

"OMG OMG!!!!! I DID IT!!!! I GOT HEAD GIRL!!! I nearly screamed.

Haha poor Ron and Harry they thought someone was kidnapping me and ran into my room.

"HERMIONE WHAT HAPPENED!! YOU SCARED THE BLOODY SHIT OUT OF US" Ron and Harry said, out of breath.

"Haha sorry guys, but I'm so ecstatic right now. I'm HEAD GIRL!!" I screamed this time.

"Really? That's awesome! Who's head boy?" Harry asked.

Upon hearing this, I frowned, for I had hoped one of them was head boy.

"Um… actually I don't know, I was hoping it would be one of you guys." I stated, disappointed.

"Oh, well it's okay, we'll find out next week on the train won't we?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said

"Lets celebrate!" Harry added

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" I asked

"Silly Hermione, celebrate you getting head girl." Ron added quickly.

"Oh." I said, kind of disappointed. Don't get me wrong, it's really sweet that Ron and Harry want to celebrate me, but every time they do, it's the same thing – Firewhiskey and Truth and Dare.

And as predicted, I was right. Firewhiskey and Truth and Dare it was.

"Hermione truth or dare" Ron asked while chugging down a firewhiskey.

"Uh… Truth I guess." I said hesitantly.

"Who do you want to be head boy?" asked Harry, in the middle of drinking another firewhiskey.

"Well, I wanted it to be one of you two, but I'm okay with whoever it is as long as it isn't someone I don't like."

"Haha yeah like Malfoy." Ron added.

I laughed "Yeah like Malfoy."

Boy did that week past by too quickly for my liking.

"HERMIONE WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!!!!!!" Harry yelled through the door.

"Go away" I mumbled half asleep. "5 more minutes"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR POSITION AS HEAD GIRL. DUMBLEDORE IS WAITING FOR YOU AND LOSING HIS PATIENCE AS WE SPEAK" Harry roared.

At this, I immediately woke up. "WHAT?!?! How, where, what? Where's Dumbledore" I started asking a lot of questions while getting dressed and grooming myself." Oh my God Am I really going to lo–" I heard laughing outside and immediately knew Harry was messing with me.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH ME THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!" I yelled in his face after opening the door.

"Sorry Mione, but I had to wake you up one way or another. Now c'mon lets go, breakfast is ready." Harry said.

After eating, we went to King's Cross Station onto platform 9 ¾. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go to the Head Quarters." I said and started walking away. At the head quarters, who should I see but none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. _This ought to be an interesting year._

"_Sigh_, Morning Malfoy. Congratulations on making head boy." I said with no emotion.

"Well well well. Should have known that little Gryffindor mudblood would be head girl." Malfoy sneered.

I stiffened at the word mudblood, not because he had said it, but because of the automatic demeaning nature of way Malfoy used it to torture me. But I'm not going to let that phase me, so I'm planning to speak to him as minimally as possible this year, despite us both being heads.

The train ride was a quiet one, as suspected. Upon entering Hogwarts, Dumbledore called us away.

"Congratulations to both of you. Now I expect good behavior on both your parts as you will be sharing a common room. The password is Unity. Enjoy." Dumbledore said.

Upon entering the common room, I was awestruck. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"You must be awestruck Granger, I mean you must not have seen anything this extravagant in your life. But this is pathetic. My room is bigger than this whole common room. But you, being a mudblood, must not have anything to extravagant."

There's that word again, mudblood. Every time, it gets to me. I ignore him and walk up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Pov

Draco stood there dumbfounded by Hermione's action. _Was it something I said? She never seemed to care about what I said to her. But she has gotten a lot prettier over the summer. Woah, where did that come from? I don't like that mudblood. I'm going to get her to speak to me. Just you watch Granger!_

Hermione stayed in her room until she heard Draco leave the common room. She went to the find Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

"So who's head boy Mione?" Ron asked.

"Take one guess Ron. Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"NO! It can't be! Don't tell me it's…" Ron said, furious.

"Malfoy" Hermione finished for him.

"Yikes, Mione that sucks. What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked sincerely.

"The same thing I usually do, ignore him unless otherwise needed" Hermione stated matter of factly.

The first few weeks worked perfectly for Hermione. She didn't say more than 5 words to Malfoy, to the dismay of Malfoy.

_Grr… how dare she ignore me! A Malfoy is never ignored. AHA! I have an idea._

"So mudblood, when do we go out for patrol?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione simply glared at him and walked out, signaling the start of patrol.

Poor Hermione, during patrol, Malfoy wouldn't leave her alone. Malfoy made it his mission to get her to talk to him, and he would do anything to accomplish it. During patrol, he tripped her, stepped on her foot, and hindered her from doing her job. However, Hermione was quick as a whip and knew what Malfoy was doing.

"Geez, Malfoy, if you wanted to patrol this hall so badly, all you had to do was ask. It would have made my job a lot easier. You can go ahead and patrol the rest of the halls." Hermione said, smiling on the inside, and walked away, leaving Malfoy yet dumbstruck again.

_Damn it! Why does she always to this to me? But at least she talked to me more. Damn it! Now I have extra work to do. Way to go dipshit!_

Hermione was in such a good mood when she returned from her duties she took a hot shower and went to bed. She was almost asleep when Malfoy entered the common room, tired, and in an extremely bad mood.

"How dare she! Just you wait Granger, I'm going to get you!" Malfoy said out loud, before slamming the door to his common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up in an extremely great mood, until she took a look at her room, a sight at which she screamed! Yet she wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction. So she just ignored him and cleaned up her room. "Scourgify!" she waved her want and her instantly her room was clean.

Draco heard a scream and smiled. He knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before Hermione stormed into his room to yell at him. She never came. Draco frowned when she never came. Thus he walked towards Hermione's room to discover everything was in order again and she in the shower. His perverted mind knew that she would get a reaction from him looking at her naked body. Thus he walked into the bathroom where Hermione was showering and waited. Hermione walked out and screamed when he saw Malfoy. Hermione didn't even have enough time to grab her clothes before she was pinned into the wall.

"I think I should be getting what I deserve now." Malfoy said before fiercely kissing her and rubbing his hands all over her body.

Hermione was terrified now. She never expected that Malfoy would do something so foul to her. She screamed, but it was not use. His lips were covering hers. His hands were quickly moving to her chest area and personal area. She tried prying him off her. It didn't work.

"Malfoy stop! Please! Don't do this to me! Please! I beg you! Please stop!" Hermione screamed in terror, but Malfoy didn't quit.

"Merlin, you smell and taste so good. I want you." He said before undoing his pants.

Hermione could feel the bulge in his pants, but took the time when he was distracted by his pants and kneed him in the groin. Malfoy doubled back in pain. Hermione quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathroom. As soon as she had her clothes on, she ran out of the common room.

Malfoy, on the other hand, realizing what he almost did, was going crazy. _Shit! I'm so dead. I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just wanted to scare her. I owe her an apology. I'll apologize when she gets back._

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He had to get Malfoy off her back. She went to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops" she told the gargoyles and ran inside.

"Miss Granger! What's the matter! You look as pale as a sheet!" Dumbledore said, clearly worried.

"P – P – Professor, I'd l- like to give up my H-Head G-Girl P-P-Position" Hermione stuttered, still terrified.

"Give up your head girl position? Why would you want to do that? It's a coveted honor."

Feeling a little bit safer now, she calmed down a bit.

"I- I know, professor, but M-Malfoy won't leave me alone. H-He constantly bullies me and I can't take it anymore!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Very well, Miss Granger, if that's what you'd like." I'll move all of your stuff to the Gryffindor Common Room. Let me go call up Miss. Parkinson.

"Ah Miss. Parkinson, I have good news for you. You have been promoted to head girl.

"Really? But I though Mudblood Granger was Head Girl." Pansy said indignantly.

"Yes well it seems that Mr. Malfoy has not been treating Miss Granger very nicely. I have a feeling there maybe something more, but she's not willing to say. I believe that you'll be able to keep Mr. Malfoy at bay and away from Miss. Granger. I'm making that your duty so no more harm comes to Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." And both Hermione and Pansy walked away. Once they were gone, Pansy began questioning Hermione."

"Mud - I mean Granger, what exactly happened between you and Draco."

"Malfoy wouldn't leave me alone. That's it." Hermione replied softly.

"I don't buy it. He must have done something really bad to you. When I walked into the room, you were shaking. Tell me, I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what happened. Malfoy can't get away with this, I may me one of his best friends, but him hurting innocent girls is not good in my book." Pansy said with sincerity with her voice.

"He hasn't hurt other girls? What about all the girls he" Hermione cringed. "slept with?"

Pansy replied "Those girls did it out of their own willingness and knowledge that it was a one night stand. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well, okay. But please don't tell anyone." Hermione replied rather uneasily. "since the school term started I've been trying to talk as minimal as possible with Malfoy, and he didn't like that, so he was determined to get me to talk to him. But this morning - " Hermione stopped, not wanting to relive the memory, and started shaking again.

Pansy asked "What did he do this morning?"

"He – He – He tried to rape me!" Hermione screamed, now shaking uncontrollably.

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "HE WHAT?!?! HOW DARE HE! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S GOING TO BE SORRY HE EVER LAYED A FINGER ON YOU!!

"Pansy, why are you being so nice to me? You hate me" Hermione asked.

"I did, until Draco tried to rape you. He's never done that to anyone before. He even said that he doesn't rape people like his father does. I'm going to kill him. And started walking off before Hermione pulled her back.

"Thank you Pansy. And please don't tell anyone. I'm ashamed of it." Hermione said weakly. Pansy walked off towards the heads common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco heard the portrait hole open and walked downstairs to apologize to Hermione, but to his surprise, found an extremely angry Pansy.

"Pansy, what are you doing here in the head room? Where is Granger" Draco asked, clearly confused. Pansy strode over to where Malfoy stood and slapped him extremely hard.

"Damn it Pansy what the bloody fuck was that for?!" Malfoy yelled.

"You of all people should know, you son of a bastard!" Pansy yelled back.

"What the bloody heck are you talking about you crazy woman?!?!"

"YOU PRICK! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND RAPE HERMIONE!"

_Oh so that's what she's talking about. _Draco thought

"It was an accident I swear! I only meant to scare her!" Draco screamed

"Well you certainly did a good job; she gave up her position as Head Girl because of you! Now I'm head girl and have to deal with you!" Pansy screamed

"She gave up head girl? Because of what I did?" Draco asked, shocked.

"You finally got it. Way to go genius." Pansy stalked off towards her new room.

_Wow this the Head Girl's living quarters. Bloody fool ruined Hermione's life._ Pansy thought.

The next day, Pansy went to go talk to Hermione.

"I think Draco feels really bad for what he did to you. The look on his face said it all" Pansy said.

"Yeah, well, he didn't feel bad when he was doing it." Said Hermione bitterly, before starting to cry.

**Flashback:**

He was waiting for her when she was down showering. She screamed when she noticed him, and was roughly pinned against the wall.

"I think I should be getting what I deserve now." Malfoy said before fiercely kissing her and rubbing his hands all over her body, moving down her chest and down to her personal area.

"Malfoy stop! Please! Don't do this to me! Please! I beg you! Please stop!" Hermione screamed in terror, but Malfoy didn't quit.

"Merlin, you smell and taste so good. I want you." He said before undoing his pants.

**End Flashback.**

Pansy stood by Hermione and held her close. So close that Harry and Ron noticed.

"Erm, Parkinson, what's wrong with Hermione. Why is she crying into your shoulder?" Ron asked.

"It's not for me to say. Hermione has to tell you in her own time." Pansy said and gave a weak smile. Ron blushed.

"Mione, what's wrong. We hate seeing you like this." Ron asked trying not to stare at Pansy but failing.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. I will when I'm ready. Right now I just want to forget about it." Hermione replied softly.

"Okay Mione. But let us know when you feel like talking. We're here for you." Ron said smiling at Hermione and Pansy. This time, Pansy blushed.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said, gratefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Pansy walked to the library to do some research for an essay that Snape assigned.

Hermione decided to break the silence. "Pansy, do you fancy Ron?"

"What? ME? Fancy Ron? That's bloody nonsense" Pansy lied.

"Don't give me that crap, I saw you two blushing back there." Hermione stated.

"Okay Okay fine maybe I do? So what?" Pansy asked

"So what? SO WHAT? Ask him out woman!" Hermione practically screamed.

"WHAT?!? You must be bonkers. I don't even think he likes me. What if he rejects me?" Pansy asked.

"Fine, suit yourself" Hermione stated.

An hour later, Hermione finished her research.

"You go on, I still need a few things." Pansy said.

"Okay, see you later Pansy."

"Bye" Hermione leaves

"So is it true what Hermione says? You really fancy Weasley?" Blaise popped in and asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." noticing Blaise trying to refrain from laughing. "Don't you dare laugh at me Blaise, I see the way you look at Ginny!"

At that, Blaise frowned. "Is it that obvious" Pansy nodded.

"Ask her out you idiot!" Pansy hissed.

"Only if you ask Weasley out!" Blaise stated.

"Fine, tomorrow then." Pansy said.

"You're on!"

Pansy left the library in an extremely good mood and headed towards the Head's Common Room, to find Draco pacing the floor.

Pansy chuckled "Draco if you keep pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floorboard."

"Ha ha very funny, forgive me worrying while you're having a good laugh." Draco stated.

"Draco calm down. Tell me what you're worrying about."

"Hermione."

"Oh? Why would you be thinking about her?"

"I miss her. This is even worse than her ignoring me."

"Aww, well, if you really love her, then I'll help you."

"Wait, what? You think I love her?" Draco asked, shocked.

"I know you do, by the way you didn't even notice when I walked into the room because you were thinking about her so much."

"Okay fine. What do I do?"

"Well, we have to start off small since she's still extremely mad and terrified of you. Write her an owl telling her your feelings of regret towards doing the things you did to her. That will soften her up a bit. Admitting your mistakes is the first thing you need to do for forgiveness. Let me see the note when your done."

"Okay." He went into the room to write. An hour later he came out with a note. Upon reading it, she frowned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It took you and hour to come up with this?" Pansy asked, irritated. "I'm sorry." "Really Draco? I'm sorry?" She won't even give this a second glance after reading this. Try again." Pansy said.

"Fine." Draco stated.

"Wow you must really like her." Pansy said out loud, as Draco walked away.

3 hours later, he came back with a longer note. This time, Pansy smiled. "Perfect." She said. "Send it off."

Draco sent the note to Hermione.

Hermione received a foreign owl from an owl she did not recognize. After reading the letter, she smiled slightly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I cannot put in words how awful I feel for doing what I did to you. You are a woman who deserves respect, which I something that I did not give you. I used childish ways to get your attention and in the end hurt you in more ways that I could imagine. I do not expect your forgiveness, but I sincerely hope you write back to me. It would be extremely nice to hear from you again._

_Sorry in more ways than you can count,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. I think you should hug Pansy. She slapped me the night she became head girl because of what I did to you._

Hermione began scribbling and sent her letter back with the owl. A tapping made Draco's stomach jolt. His owl had returned. And with a letter too! Draco immediately began reading.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your letter. It must have taken a huge amount of pride to write it. I'm not as angry or terrified now. _

_Granger_

"Well, what does it say?" asked Pansy.

"You were right, she isn't as angry with me anymore. What do I do next?"

"Well, she knows that you've taken the initiative, so now let her do something."

"Really, but what if she doesn't?"

"She will, don't worry." And walked back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pansy! Pansy! Malfoy wrote me a letter saying that he's sorry." Hermione screamed.

"Really, did he now? What did you say?"

"I told him that it took a lot of pride to write it. But I'm not ready to completely forgive him yet."

"That's understandable" What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe stop ignoring him and actually talk to him now."

"Well, that's a start. But I think that's a good idea. I'm sure Draco will be pleased too. Now have you seen Ron?"

Hermione smiled. "Decided to ask him out now?" Pansy blushed. "He's in the Great Hall."

"Thanks" Pansy smile and walked towards the Great Hall.

As she was nearing the doors to the Great Hall, he overheard Harry talking to Ron.

"Do it mate! You like Pansy don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think she likes me."

"Just ask her out and see what she says." Pansy smiled and walked into the Great Hall confidently.

"Here she comes Ron, ask her or I will!" Harry said.

"You wouldn't!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry would ask me what?" Pansy asked.

Ron glared at Harry before speaking. "Harry was telling me to ask you out before or else he would." Ron said, before realizing what he said. "Oh, I mean… um…"

"I'd love to Ron!" Pansy said with a big smile on her face. Ron blushed before speaking "Hogsmeade, 7:00?"

"Sure, see you there!" Pansy said smiling.

Pansy bumped into someone as she was in la la land dreaming of Ron.

"Oh sorry! Oh hey Draco! How's you and Hermione progressing." Pansy asked.

"Really good actually. She spoke to me today!" Draco smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" Pansy asked.

"I think she's a bit more comfortable with me now, so maybe send her flowers?"

"That's a great idea Draco! I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Hope so. So what were you smiling like an idiot about that you so carelessly bumped into me?" Draco asked, clearly amused.

"Oh, um…. Ron asked me on a date." Pansy replied, while blushing.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Really? You and Weasely? Who'd ever thought you two would get together." Draco laughed.

"It's kinda like you and Hermione, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Draco became silent and Pansy laughed.

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Hermione became closer, and so did Ron and Pansy. Hermione was still a little wary of Draco, but he was so sweet to her so she didn't really have anything to be wary about. Voldemort was dead, and so were his deatheaters. Hermione liked that Draco and she could have a fresh start. And Ron and Pansy were being, well all lovey – dovey, like all couples do.


	7. Chapter 7

Before long, it was Christmas time, and everywhere in the castle, everyone was in the Christmas mood. However Dumbledore thought it would be funny to hide mistletoe around the castle and see who would stumble across it. It just so happened that Draco and Hermione were heading in the way of one mistletoe, and crashed into an invisible wall when they went under it.

"What the - " Hermione questioned while rubbing her nose.

"Beats me. Why are we stuck here?" Draco asked.

Looking up, Hermione noticed it, the mistletoe. "Uh oh"

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed up. Draco saw the mistletoe. "Oh great! Just what we needed. Now we can't go until we kiss. Not that I'm complaining. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to - after all that's happened between us." Hermione nodded in agreement, but all of a sudden felt a pull towards Draco.

"What's happening?" Noticing Draco being pulled toward her as well, until their bodies were touching, faces inches apart.

"Wow, she looks beautiful!" Draco unconsciously said.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." Draco looked surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" Hermione nodded.

"Oops" Draco muttered.

"No. Don't be. It's alright really." And she kissed him. Draco was surprised at her sudden movement, but kissed back with as much passion. Hermione led them up to Draco's room in the Head's room and stripped off his shirt.

"Hermione are you sure? After last time, do you really–"

Hermione cut him off. "This time, I'm sure Draco. I love you."

"Really? You love me?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." Draco said, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Pretty soon they were butt naked and ready. Draco muttered a contraceptive spell, and slowly entered her.

"Oh!!!!" they both moaned.

Draco started thrusting harder and faster while Hermione screamed in pleasure. They both climaxed at the same time.

"I love you" Draco said.

"I love you too" said Hermione.

Pansy and Ron were doing the same thing in the Head Girl's room.

"Oh Pansy, I'm going to come!" Pleasure building inside him.

They both climaxed and fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed and both Draco and Hermione and Pansy and Ron were extremely happy. Ron and Draco grew to be extremely close, and Hermione and Pansy were inseperable. Ron and Draco both wanted their girlfriends to be their wife so they devised a plan to propose to them in a creative way. Draco decided to propose by a riddle scavenger hunt. When Hermione woke up, she found a riddle on the wall:

**Take away my first letter and I am unchanged;  
Take away my second letter and I am unchanged;  
Take away all my remaining letters and I am still unchanged!**

**What am I?**

Letters? Unchanged? What the? Draco what are you playing at? Hermione asked, clearly stumped? Lets see, letter can be alphabet letters or written letters. If it is unchanged then that means it is not changed. If you take an alphabet letter away, then you change it. So it has to be a written letter. If it's taken away and still doesn't change, then it has to be….

OH! A mailbox or a postman. THE OWLERY!

Once at the owlery, she noticed another riddle.

**Would you rather have a lion eat you or a tiger?**

What kind of question is this? I wouldn't want either to eat me. Wait, there must be something else to this riddle. Would you rather have a lion eat me or a lion? Hmm…. OH! Duh. I'd rather have the tiger eat the lion. Wow, that was bloody ridiculous. Tiger eat lion. The Kitchen!

She found yet another riddle at the Kitchen.

**Jenn picked a book off the highest shelf in her room. On the spine she read  
**_**How to Jog**_**. She ran out of the room and opened the book but found it had absolutely nothing to do with jogging. Explain.......**

Hmmm, tricky tricky. If the book had nothing about Jogging…. Then…. What?!?! That makes no sense. This riddles stumps me. C'mon Hermione think, you can get this. Lets see. How ….to…. Jog. Hm… it seems like a dictionary to me if you separate it, or an encyclopedia.

OF COURSE! How to Jog is the Index for the volume of the encyclopedia. It covers information from how to jog. THE LIBRARY!

Hermione ran to the library, where Draco was waiting for her. "Hello Hermione, did you enjoy the riddles?"

"Yes I did, but why did you do it?

"This is why." Draco snapped his fingers and the library transformed into a beautiful ballroom. WILL YOU MARRY ME? Draco asked while kneeling and holding out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh My Gosh Draco! Yes! Yes! I'd love to marry you!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Ron, in the meantime was planning to take Pansy to a muggle amusement park. Hermione had taken him and Harry before and they had loved it.

"So Ron, where are you taking me?" Pansy asked

"I'm taking you to an amusement park." Ron said happily. Pansy didn't know what that was, but trusted Ron.

"Uh uh!! There's no way I'm going on that thing! Ronald Weasley you can't make me! The thing looks terrifying!" Pansy said, eying the Supreme Scream with terror.

" Haha that was my reaction when I first saw it. But I went on it and I survived it didn't I? I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Pansy hesitantly went on, and ended up having a great time.

"That was so much fun.!" Pansy exclaimed.

It was getting hot, so Pansy and Ron sat by a tree in the shade for some shelter from the heat. Pansy immediately noticed something flying in the sky. It looked like that it was writing something in the sky. Pansy gasped when she found out what was written.

_Pansy will you marry me?_

She looked back at Ron and noticed him kneeling while holding out a ring.

"Oh RON! OF course I will!" and she kissed him.

As it turned out, Hermione and Pansy got married on the same day. A couple years later Draco and Hermione had twins, Abraxas and Scorpius Malfoy. Pansy and Ron had Rose and Amy Weasely.

The end.


End file.
